


The Itch

by sg1mouse



Series: 69 Shades of Discovery [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1mouse/pseuds/sg1mouse
Summary: Time to take things one step further...





	The Itch

Jack had an itch.

It started out as a tickle.  Just a little one.  Small enough that he could push it to the back of his mind.  But every time he thought it was gone, the tickle would sneak to the fore front of his brain.

What made it bad was the fact that this particular tickle would come at the most inconvenient times.  It surfaced at briefings, when he was in the mess hall with his team, but mostly at night, just as he was falling asleep.  The problem with this tickle was what came with it… a burgeoning hard-on.  Luckily, he was able to cover it up… most of the time.

Now, however, it was no longer just a tickle, it was an itch.  One that he just couldn’t scratch.  Not by himself at least.  Someone else would have to help him relieve this itch.  And he knew exactly who that someone was.

***

Daniel was in a good mood.  He had caught-up on his entire backlog of artifacts and had all his reports typed and ready to turn into General Hammond.

Yeah, definitely a good mood.

As he walked to the General’s office he ran into Jack.

“Hey, Jack.” Daniel greeted him with a huge smile.

Jack looked startled by his mood.

“You sure are chipper,” he replied.

Daniel grinned at him and slapped his shoulder, “Yes, I am.”

Jack had an idea.  A way that maybe he would be able to get his itch scratched.

“Daniel… you ah… wanna come over for beers tonight?” he asked his younger friend.

“Um,” the archeologist considered the question. “Yeah, sure,”  Daniel said with a smile and nodded his head.

“Great!  I’ll pick you up at your place.  Sound good?”

Daniel grinned at him like a little boy getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Still trying to keep his itch under wraps, Jack returned the grin.

“I got to get these reports down to Hammond,” Daniel stated lifting up the folders he was caring.  “See you when? ’Round 6:00?”

Jack nodded.

“Wonderful!”

Daniel turned to go but Jack stopped him, “Let’s keep this between us, okay?  Not that I don’t love Teal’c and Carter, but tonight I was hoping for just us.  Okay?”

With a wink, Daniel sauntered down the hall and out of sight.

Jack was starting to feel that itch really strong now.  He turned and walked back to his office, locking the door behind him.

***

The Colonel spent the rest of the day wondering why Daniel was in such a good mood.  And why he agreed to his little _boy’s night_ without even blinking.  Especially without Teal’c being asked to come as well.

_Jeeze, O’Neill_ , he thought to himself, _he’s your best friend.  Why are you trying to make such a big deal out of this?_

He decided to push it out of his mind and work on reports until it was time to go and retrieve Daniel.  Then he started to imagine what he wanted to do with him.

Great… he was thinking again.  It was going to be a long afternoon!

***

Jack was uncharacteristically tense when he pulled into the apartment parking lot.  He was about to leave, intending to call Daniel on his cell and tell him _something came up_ , but as soon as he started to turn his truck around, Daniel came out.

“Hey, Jack,” the younger man greeted O’Neill happily as he got into the truck.

Jack screwed a grin on his face and answered, “Hey, Daniel.”

As soon as his passenger was buckled in, Jack put his truck in gear and headed out onto the street.

“Could you stop at _Little Bro’s_ on the way to your place?” Daniel asked.  “I ordered pizza for tonight.”

Jack looked at him surprised.  Daniel ordered pizza?  He was usually the Chinese guy.  What was going on here?  The world must have turned upside down.

“Sure,” was all Jack could think of to say.

Half an hour later they were pulling into the driveway of Jack’s house.  As he opened the front door, Daniel came up behind him laden down with a pizza box and a case of beer.

“Make a hole…” the archeologist announced in his best O’Neill imitation.

“Funny.”

“Learned from the best, sir.” Daniel smiled.

Jack had to laugh at him.  This was a side of Daniel most rarely ever saw.  The itch gave a strong twitch in his groin.

As they ate together, they talked about this and that, the last mission, the next one.  They laughed as they relived Carter having trouble with an infatuated 12 year old on the last planet.  The boy would follow her around like a puppy, grinning ear to ear.  Just before they left, the boy got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

It was the first time that most of SG-1 came through the gate laughing hysterically.  Hammond thought they were sick at first.  Even Teal’c had a shit-eating grin on his stoic Jaffa face.  Only Carter was quiet and looked as if she was going to kill someone.  And the two she was looking at were Jack and Daniel.

They were quiet for a moment after laughing about the memory.  Then the atmosphere changed ever so slightly.  Both the men were sitting on Jack’s old, comfortable couch, mere inches apart.  In the peace of that short time, Jack’s itch reared-up with such force, it made him gasp.  Daniel looked over at him concerned.  When his brilliant blue eyes locked with Jack’s coffee brown ones, neither man could stop the magnetic force pulling them together.

Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel’s head, pulling him to his lips in a savage yet passionate kiss.  The younger man resisted for the briefest of moments before opening his mouth to let Jack plunder it thoroughly.

Pulling away, Jack searched Daniel’s eyes.  He saw what he hoped would be there.  Want and need.  The young man gave him a shy smile and began to lean forward to kiss Jack again, stopping just short of him.

Ever so quietly, O’Neill heard him say, “Yes.”

Running his hands through the short sandy hair on the back of Daniel’s head, Jack pulled him the rest of the way to his mouth and kissed him softly this time.  He began to push Daniel back to lay down on the couch as he let his mouth wander down the long neck of his prize.

Daniel submitted completely.  Something Jack never thought he’d see the day that would happen.  Especially for him.  Daniel _always_ argued and pushed his point, no matter what.

Now however, Jack’s linguist was letting him take total control.  That was more of a turn on then he thought possible.  The itch was roaring throughout his veins and ending with a crash in his cock.

As he continued to kiss, nuzzle and suck on Daniel’s neck, he began to unbutton the shirt that kept him from feeling the chiseled chest.  He had dreamed of running his hands over those tan pecks.  Daniel had really been working out and it did not go unnoticed by Jack.

Once the cloth parted, O’Neill began his descent down the neck, onto the collarbone and came to a rest on a hardening nipple.  Brushing his tongue playfully over it, Jack smiled at the moan that escaped Daniel.  Glancing up, he saw his friend’s face glowing with pleasure.  Jack’s breath caught in his throat at the angelic radiance Daniel was giving off.

He wanted more.

Needed more.

Jack’s hand slid lightly down Daniel’s chest on its way to his belt.  He smiled when he heard him chuckle and felt him squirm under the touch.  As he unbuckled the belt he continued to suck and nibble on the nipple with enthusiasm.  The way Daniel was moaning made Jack want even more.  Sliding his hand into the now loosened pants, he wrapped his fingers around the very hard member.

“Mmmm, Jack…” Daniel whispered,  “please…”

Jack smiled again, “Please what?”

Daniel bucked up against him with the clear meaning of, _take them off_.

“You want me to…”

“Yes!”

The older man sat up from his conquest and pulled the jeans and boxers down his legs slowly.  He dropped feather light kisses all the way down those legs.  When they were off, he stared at Daniel for a minute, ogling the smooth, uncut dick.  Licking his lips, Jack pulled his tee-shirt off and undid his own belt.  He wanted to feel Daniel— skin on skin.  Watching him with bright blue eyes, Daniel’s dick twitched with excitement.

“I want you, Danny.  I want you bad,” Jack breathed.  “I want to feel you from the inside.  I want to make you cry out my name as I drive into you.”

“Yes!” Daniel moaned again.  “Take me, Jack.  I’m all yours… forever.”

Jack held up a finger and ran out of the room.  Daniel stayed on the couch, pulling on his dick as he waited for Jack to return.  He didn’t have to wait long.  Jack was back with a small bottle of lube in his hand.  Daniel looked at him surprised.  Jack just shrugged with a grin on his face.  He poured a generous amount onto one hand and pulled up one of Daniel’s legs with the other.  Kneeling down on the couch beside him, Jack rubbed his fingers along the crease of Daniel’s ass.

As he continued to rub his fingers up and down, he watched for any signs that his friend was not comfortable with what he was doing.  But Daniel had a look of pure bliss on his face.  Jack slowly pressed his forefinger against the ring of muscle at the entrance to his hole.  The younger man shifted to try and force Jack to go further.  O’Neill smiled.  He pressed his finger further into Daniel and was rewarded with a moan and felt him clench around the digit.

Slowly he began to work his way in and out, making sure he didn’t go too fast at first.  He wasn’t sure if the other man had ever done this before.

“Oh God, Danny…” he murmured, “this is so hot!  _You_ are so hot!”

He only received a moan in reply.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jack asked as he inserted another finger.

Daniel arched his back and shook his head no.

“Have you?” he whispered the question as another moan escaped him.

“A few times.”  Jack answered.  “But never with another guy.”

So they were both new at this.  Sort of.

Jack began to add some scissoring action to his movements.  Again he smiled as Daniel was bearing down on his hand again.  He still seemed to be enjoying what Jack was doing.

Daniel was slowly pulling on his own erection in time to the rhythm Jack was setting.  Then he let out a loud whimper as Jack’s fingers pressed against his prostrate.  At that, Jack’s own dick gave a twitch.  Watching his friend writhing in such pleasure made him want to fuck him even more.

He added yet another finger and started to stroke harder.  Daniel spread his legs further apart to let Jack have a better approach.

“Hey.  Let’s move this to the floor, Danny.”

He nodded as Jack removed his hand.  Never opening his eyes, he slid to the floor and assumed the position.  Jack smiled and thought now was the time.

“I’m going to enter you now, Danny,” Jack whispered.  “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

“’Kay.”

Jack poured a lot of lube onto his dick and made sure that Daniel was slicked up as well.  Lifting both of his friends legs up to rest on his shoulders, Jack placed the head of his cock against his entrance.  Taking a deep breath, Jack pushed into him.

Daniel whimpered loudly and clenched around the head of Jack’s dick.

“Easy, Danny.  Breath.  Relax.”

Daniel took a deep breath and Jack could feel the tension ease out of him.

“You want me to stop?”

“No, please,” Daniel whispered.  “I want this, Jack.  I’ve wanted this for a while now.”

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  As they kissed passionately, Jack moved further into him.  Daniel didn’t seem to mind and so he started to pump harder.  Daniel arched his back again and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck.  He began scratching him with his short nails.

Jack leaned back to take him even deeper and harder.  Daniel kept a dictum of _don’t stop, don’t stop_ , in several languages.

“You like this, Danny?”

“Yes…  YES!  Harder, Jack.  Take me harder.”

With that confirmation, Jack started to ride him hard.  Each stroke hit Daniel’s pleasure gland and he really began howling.  Jack was so turned on by the sound and the way Daniel looked as he pushed into him, that it didn’t take long for him to reach his climax.  He wanted to make this last, but when he felt Daniel cum all over their stomachs, he lost it.  Roaring out himself, Jack shuddered as he finished, then collapsed, with a triumphant moan.

“Oh God!” Jack panted, “I’ve never had an orgasm that fast or hard.  What you do to me, Danny…”

But Daniel didn’t say anything.  Jack leaned back and saw that he was passed out cold.  Worried, he pulled out and gently slapped Daniel’s face.

“Danny… Daniel!”

“Hmmmm?” Daniel’s eyes flitted open.  “Wha’ happened?”

Chuckling, Jack moved off of him and said, “You passed clean out there, buddy.  Kinda hits a guy pretty low.  It was that bad?”

“ _That good!”_ Daniel said with a shy smile.  “I passed out the first time I was with Sha’re too.”

Jack had to laugh.  “Just too much for you, huh, Danny-boy?”

Smirking at his friend he shook his head no.  “Just don’t get to… make love very often anymore,” he told him sadly.

“I hear you there!  Maybe we can solve that together… from time to time?”

“Best friends with benefits kinda thing?” Daniel stared at Jack with a grin on his face that told him he wasn’t going to have to worry about the itch any longer.

“Sure, Danny,” he whispered and leaned down to capture his mouth in another deep kiss.  “But only because I love you.”

“Good,” Daniel said, “I love you too.”

Jack hugged him close.  This was an interesting turn in their friendship.  But one that completely filled his heart with joy.

 

TBC


End file.
